zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raichu (Pokémon)
Raichu is a Zhu Zhu Pokémon Biology Physiology Raichu is a rodent-like Pokémon, similar to its previous evolution forms. Unlike Pichu or Pikachu, which both have yellow fur, Raichu has orange fur with two strips of brown fur on its back. It has long ears and feet, but has little stubby arms with no noticeable fingers. Additionally, its electrical sacs are yellow, unlike its previous form's red coloring. It has a plump white belly, the tips of its arms and toes are brown. The soles of its feet are tan-colored and the paw pads on the undersides are yellowish orange. Raichu also have a long, thin, black tail that ends in a large lightning bolt shape. In its Alolan form, Raichu now slightly resembles an Audino. Its tail is now in an oval shape that allows Raichu to stand on it as if it is actually surfing. Alolan Raichu also now has bright blue eyes, darker skin tone, white hands and feet, and yellow ears pointing upwards. Gender differences Male Raichu have tips on their "lightning bolt tails" while females have flat ends on them. However for a time being, it remains unknown whether the Alolan Raichu have a similar gender differences on their tail as their original Kantonian counterpart. Natural abilities Raichu has the ability Static and the hidden ability Lightning Rod. Static allows Raichu to paralyze its foe when making a physical move. Lightning Rod allows Raichu to draw in all Electric-type attacks. Alolan Raichu has the ability Surge Surfer which doubles its speed when Electric Terrain is active. Being part-Psychic-type, Alolan Raichu can also learn Psychic apart from learning Electric type moves, even having the chance to learn the rare move Speed Swap. Able to control psychic powers, Alolan Raichu gathers psykenosis into its tail and uses it to ride around. When you scrub its cheek pouches, they emit very sweet aroma. Behavior Raichu is more confident, faithful and powerful than Pikachu, which makes them rivals, but sometimes it is just as friendly and cute. However, if it stores too much electricity in its body, it can become extremely short-tempered and aggressive. Yet, some of them are timid and will run away from people. Usually, Alolan Raichu are often more playful than their normal counterparts. They use their surfboard-like tails to ride waves and to float in mid-air. When their cheeks are rubbed, they emit both electricity and a sweet-smelling aroma. Locals of the Alola region often states that Raichu got this change from eating lots of fluffy pancakes, which are a common delicacy in the Alola region. Evolution Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu, and the final evolutionary form of Pichu. Pikachu can evolve into either form of Raichu by the use of a Thunder Stone, but will only evolve into Alolan Raichu in Sun and Moon (and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon unless it is evolved in Ultra Space). Before the release of Pokemon Bank for Sun and Moon, the normal form could not be obtained in either games without trading. Gender: 50% ♂ and 50 % ♀ Type: electric Species: mouse Pokémon Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Pokémon Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Mice Category:Male characters fanmade Category:Female characters fanmade